


Spirited

by flickawhip



Series: Lucy And Jane [1]
Category: Author RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Jane and Lucy bond... despite the ghostliness.





	Spirited

Jane Austen may have been dead for a several decades but she had always been able to know when someone needed her. She had watched the girl for a long time, silent but aware of the way that the girl was looking at her portrait. 

“She’s... sweet...”

She had watched further as the girl walked away, wondering if she should follow. The way the girl sat, and wrote, and seemed to pause, had drawn her closer. She was watching even as the girl sighed, speaking aloud. 

“Why did I have to insist on writing a book?”

“Because you have a gift...”

Jane spoke almost without thinking, drifting closer to the girl, her hand reaching to touch the girl’s hair before she pulled back, thinking twice about it at the last minute. She didn’t need to panic the girl. 

“Jane?”

“... She heard me?”

“Yes I did...”

The girl had looked right at her.

“I’m... Lucy... Worsley...”

Jane had smiled then, allowing herself to stroke the girl’s hair from her face, marvelling at the ability to touch her, it seemed that the girl’s belief in her meant she could touch her.

“You can see me?”

Lucy had smiled, charming Jane with her smile and happiness.

“Yes... I can. Do you often... ghost... people?”

“When the spirit moves me...”

Lucy had smiled.

“Well, I suppose there’s no harm... is there?”

Silence fell before Lucy spoke again.

“Do you... watch everything?”

“Not quite.”

Jane smiled.

“Most things...”

Silence fell a second time and Lucy smiled.

“Well, I suppose it’s not too much of a problem... even if you are a little bit of a sneak...”


End file.
